This invention relates to a ratchet type operator for controlling rotating of a cable winch or the like. In particular it relates to such an operator for installation in a cable operated device such as the tensioning control of a compound archery bow. There is a need in many applications for a small sized, inexpensive but reliable cable winch and operator therefor. For example, compound archery bows utilize tensioning control cables attached to the limbs and adjustable in length to vary the tension of the limbs. Heretofore, such length adjustments have been made by means of turnbuckles, which are slow and cumbersome to adjust and which are unreliable in performance, or by means of complex and costly gear-driven reels.